Shadow Ruler Types
Shadow Ruler Types Shadow Ruler Types are a type that is typically associated as being with the "Fire" category of types. They are and aren't. Technically speaking, Shadow Ruler Types are usually classified as their own type. This is only due to the fact that they have their own special powers (Usually sub-types have similar powers, but they usually have a few addon types.) Shadow Ruler Types are also known for their height, also known for their intelligence. Shadow Ruler Types also have a green eye color from ranges of color from lime green all the way down to dark forest green.They also have great height, the heights are as follows: For Males around 8 Feet to 17 Feet tall, and for Females about 7 Feet to 11 Feet Tall They also have a green wing color and on rare occasions, a green aurora surrounds them occasionally as a sign of aggression. Shadow Ruler Types typically develop their height around the age of 14 or 15, this can be lower, like it was for Flame. Flame's age of growth was around 12. Shadow Ruler Types are known for their higher IQ's and overall higher grades, they average A's on average and typically score a very high 500 IQ in their adulthood. This isn't for all Shadow Ruler Types, some usually development their brain skills later on in life. The History Of The Shadow Ruler Types The Shadow Ruler Types ''have a really long history stretching from the years, 3000 BC all the way to the current time. It all started with a Fire type and a Dark type, these two were love birds and one day it was found out that the ''Dark Type would be having a baby. Around 9 months later, this child was born and this was the start of the Shadow Ruler Types. When they started, they started out small, the couple had 3 kids, all of them being Shadow Rulers. After they were all grown up, they would have kids of their own and this would go on and on. But later on in the ''Medieval Ages, ''the ''Shadow Ruler Types '' would began to develop their extreme intelligence and start making miracles happen. The first breakthrough was this of Yuru` Stato Ghuri. This man was a genius when it came to engineering. He later on was awarded several awards. The product he had made was the "''Crossbow" ''This would end of proving useful when the kingdom went to war with the other kingdoms. This weapon had officially allowed the Kingdom to rise to power and have the win in this war. But later on another scientist had made the Modern Day equivalent to a gun. This beast fired 50 Cal. bullets, when in action damn this thing could kill. The enemies would have loses in the 100's occasionally, 1000's. This beast was capable of destroying a whole army and causing the destruction of Kingdoms. This gun however, was pretty bulky as it required 5 Men to use, this was basically a cannon with 25 cal. Bullets. The next Miracle happened when even more scientists discovered how to make electronic devices in the year 100 BC. The scientists had made a break through and began to engineer the hell out of this technology. When the product was done, they were able to make spacecraft, vehicles, you name it, they could now make it with the technology, but from here, the technology would only advance more and more, until the Modern day era (More Info. to be added)Category:Types